ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skylor
Skylor is a major character in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is the current Elemental Master of Amber, and the daughter of the notorious Master Chen. She currently runs Chen's Noodle House. Born with her mother's elemental power of Amber, Skylor was raised by Chen on his Island while mastering her powers. Under her father's command, Skylor partook in the Tournament of Elements and served as Chen's spy in order to create tension between the Ninja and the Elemental Masters, preventing them from standing against Chen while he took their Elemental powers for his plan to change himself and his army into Anacondrai warriors... History The Invitation Accepting her father's proposal to participate in the Tournament of Elements, Skylor aided in recruiting the other Elemental Masters. She was present at the pier when Clouse arrived on Chen's ferry to take them to the Island. Upon looking back at Kai, he became interested to learn more about her and fought in her defense when Karlof tried to fight her for her cloak. After Clouse stopped the fight, Skylor helped Kai to his feet, copying his powers in the process. Only One Can Remain Versus Ninja Roll Spy for a Spy She was seen at the buffet with seven other Masters and Garmadon when Chen decided to offer the Staff of Elements up for grabs. She then gave Kai the fortune revealing Cole had found Zane so he could still trust her; unbeknownst to her, Nya told the Ninja one of their allies was a spy for Chen, putting he Neuro of being the spy, revealing she absorbed his powers and nearly fought him. When Garmadon suggested everyone be checked for the Anacondrai tattoo, it soon came down to Skylor and Shade. She tried to guilt-trip Kai by saying he doesn't trust her, but he states he does: luckily for her, Shadow ran off before she revealed her tattoo. She later told Chen about Cole and Zane's escape, acknowledging him as her father, and joined him in their possible triumph. Spellbound The Forgotten Element The Day of The Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders After the ninja and the fighters were split up and the next Serpentine War begun, Chen exposed Garmadon's stealing the letter, causing Wu to angrily declare him as anything but a sensei, to which Skylor prevented him from attacking his brother. When everyone returned to the Samurai X Cave, Kai remarked on how fast the spell was wearing off, as purple fumes were rising from her body. She was present at the battle at the Corridor of Elders and attacked her father as vengeance for all he's done. She then witnessed Chen being cursed by Arcturus just as she turned human again. Later, Kai gave her an invite to join the team, but she declined as she had the Noodle House to run. Just before giving a farewell kiss, Dareth barges in, with Skylor promising to reintroduce the Puffy Potsticker. After promising to keep in touch with Kai, she left. Curse World - Part I True to her word, Skylor took over the family business and was serving there on New Year's Eve when Ronin was present. The two briefly discussed their pasts, to which seeing his Aeroblade reminded her of the Ninja. Appearance Skylor has short eyelashes and orange lipstick on her face, with red hair in a pony tail. She has an orange hood and suit, with black gloved hands. Her suit sports a Japanese symbol on the chest, with a light orange belt and a strap with more symbols on either side of her waist. On her Zukin hood, the Japanese symbol for "6" is emblazoned above the eyeholes. Trivia * Skylor inherited her powers from her mother. ** As a result, Skylor has the exact same abilities as Chen's Staff, except she copies instead of steals the Elemental Masters's element. * Like Zane, Skylor lacks a Tournament outfit. * Skylor is the first Ninja to be female in the series, the second being Nya. * The Japanese symbol on her outfit is the Japanese symbol for "6," representing her role as the sixth "ninja." * While in the Tournament, she starts to take an interest (possibly a love interest) in Kai. By the end, she says she'll keep in touch with him and the other ninja, indicating her interests became something more. * She is the only Elemental Master (except for the Ninja) to appear in Season 5 ("Curse World - Part I"). *Skylor, like Chen and Garmadon, are the only Anacondrais who keep their minifigure heads, instead of gaining a snake head like the other Anacondrai Cultists. This may be because she, Garmadon, and Chen didn't have tatoos on their face. *She is the only Elemental Master without an Elemental Dragon. She may be able to if she hadn't lost her power when the spell was recited. *While in the Tournament, Skylor absorbed every power of all the Elemental Masters. However, she absorbed them, along with Zane's abilities of Ice, offscreen while she absorbed Kai and Jacob's onscreen. ** In addition, she only uses Kai's fire, Ash's smoke, and Chamille's form for the majority of the fourth season, implying these are her favorite powers to use. She has used Zane's ice, Shade's Shadow, Jacob's sound and Gravis' gravity as well. *Neither her hood (from "The Invitation") or hair come with her set, the 70746 Condrai Copter Attack. *She was the only remaning female Elemental Master left by episode "Spellbound," yet even her power is taken by her father in the following episode. *She is planned to have a much more prominent role in the upcoming "Piracy"-themed season. Ninjago.com description The beautiful but dangerous Skylor has the ability to steal the powers of other elemental fighters and make use of them herself. She seems to have a mysterious secret …and to hold an equally mysterious attraction for Kai, the Ninja of Fire. Appearances *70746 Condrai Copter Attack *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Invitation" **"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spy for a Spy" **"Spellbound" **"The Forgotten Element" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"The Greatest Fear of All" **"The Corridor of Elders" **"Curse World - Part I" *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''Ninjago Rush'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Skylor.PNG|Skylor's poster SkylorMinifigure.png|Skylor's minifigure Skylor35.png|Skylor in hood Amber.png|Skylor using her Elemental Power on Kai Skylr.png|Skylor looking out. 37CrowdCheer.png|Cheering on Kai. 39DontFight.png SkylorSmirk.png VictoryCheer.png BackForm.png FormSkylor.png|Using the power of Form. SkylorKai40.png SkylorSmiles.png ScratchFace.png Skylor53.png|Working at the noodle shop TSkylor.png|Skylor as she appears in the Tournament App SkylorSighs.png| Skylor sighing Skycondrai42.png| Skylor as an anacondrai NR6.png| on top of the clock Category:Females Category:Amber Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Elemental masters Category:Master Chen Category:Ninja Category:Season 4 Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Evil Category:Anacondrai Category:Condrai Cultists